Blood Moon
by Flizz
Summary: Just because it's dark doesn't mean you can't be seen. A new threat invades Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is almost at full strength and Draco and Harry's sordid affairs are about to be thrown into the harsh light of day, are they strong enough to fight?
1. Old Habits

Title :: Blood Moon  
  
Author :: Flizz (Crazygirl8639467aol.com)  
  
Pairing(s) :: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, mild Harry/Other, mild Draco /other  
  
Disclaimer :: I don't own Harry Potter........if your surprised and you think my writing is so good that i could be JK Rowling herself.....please email me, i love ego-boosts! If you want to sue me, feel free, i have no money to take.  
  
Rating :: R  
  
Summary :: Just because it's dark doesn't mean you can't be seen. A new threat invades Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is almost at full strength and Draco and Harry's sordid affairs are about to be thrown into the harsh light of day, are they strong enough to fight for their lives as well as for each other? (SLASH ALERT -- Homophobes Scram!).  
  
Category(s) :: angst/romance/drama  
  
-------------------------------------- --------  
  
The pale moon rose over Hogwarts, no different than it had, every night in the hundreds of years that the castle had been built. The stars glistened in a mocking reflection of what the sky was millennia ago. The air was crisp and cool, the merging of a warm British summer into a perfectly mild autumn. The school was deceptively calm, inside, the students relaxed into their newly reinstated routine after the long summer break. Windows were open to allow the late September air into dorm rooms that would otherwise be unbearable for the young wizards within.  
  
As the evening ebbed away to the adamant night, lights started to dim all over the castle as the students, one by one, turned in after a long day of learning. The older students would undoubtedly be relaxing now that the first few years were heading off too bed. Kisses would be exchanged between lovers, hugs between friends. All the glances of want, need, lust, hate and love that had been exchanged during the day would climax in whatever way suited.  
  
Towards the back of the castle, in a room and few stories above the rose garden that bloomed, happily, in spite of the looming end that the next few weeks would bring, a scream could have been heard emitting from the slightly ajar window. Had anybody been walking in that rose garden a secret may have been discovered that very night. However as the case may be, the garden was empty and so one of the biggest secrets locked deep within Hogwarts' protective walls, would remain.  
  
The room was dark, dusty and oppressive. It wasn't really a wonder that most students would use their dorm rooms, or even their common rooms in favour of this. The wooden floor was about half an inch deep in dust, broken only by the garments of clothing that had been tossed aside in the heat of the moment.  
  
Calloused hands gripped a pale wrist, so tightly that there would undoubtedly be bruises the next day. The wrist was pressed harshly into the table and the slender fingers grappled at the smooth wood hopelessly for some support. The table squeaked and threatened to break under the insistent, urgent movements of the two bodies on top of it. Eyes scrunched shut in a pure ecstasy that can only be found after the sun has set. As the inevitable climax ensued the movement sped up, the breathing hitched to a point where an onlooker would wonder if they were having respiratory problems. A repressed scream escaped from the mouth of a dark-haired boy, which was closely followed by a groan from the person beneath him. Spent and tired the boy fell onto the body beneath him, his head falling into the crook of his partners neck, sighing against the soft skin. His hips continued to rock slightly, riding out his orgasm tiredly. He kissed the pale skin once before moving out of the body beneath him. He stood up and turned to find his trousers. He pulled them on, not looking at the person sat on the desk. He pulled on his shirt next, fastening the bottom half, but leaving the top half fully open, exposing the slightly tanned skin of the boys chest. He draped his tie around his shoulders, pulled his robes on and grabbed his wand, tucking it gently into the waistband of his black pants. As he stepped into his shoes, he raised his eyes to meet the silvery- blue ones that were watching him with amusement. Luckily he had long since stopped blushing from the intensity of the others gaze. He turned and walked to the door, he stopped, his hand hovering over the handle,  
  
"Night.." he sighed, then opened the door and walked out, just before the door closed again, the word 'Yeah' fell from the other boys lips.  
  
--  
  
Harry Potter woke up gradually. The sun shining brightly through the window, directly onto his bed. He sat up, letting the rich, red blanket pool at his waist exposing his almost bare chest. He had his red flannel pyjamas on, the ones that all students were provided with, but he had left the shirt un-buttoned due to the heat. He stretched contentedly and reached for his glasses on the bedside table, he pulled them onto his face and blinked at the undeniable brightness of the morning.  
  
In the bed next to him Ron Weasley let out a loud snore. Harry smiled and looked over to his best friend. One of his legs were sticking out from underneath the blanket, which was somehow so tangled with his body Harry wasn't sure his friend could breath sufficiently, his snoring however, eased Harry's mind. His bright red hair (which somehow seemed brighter in the morning sun) was messier that Harry's normally was and wet with sweat. His face was relaxed and his mouth was wide open, snoring happily.  
  
"Ron" Harry said, firmly with underlying amusement. He shook his head as his friend didn't react and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and stretched again, lifting a pillow from behind him and dropping it, unceremoniously onto his best friend. Ron woke with a start.  
  
"Harry..." he gaped at the pillow and then rolled his eyes, "mornin' mate" he sighed, his voice heavy with sleep. Harry nodded his reply and walked to his trunk at the end of his bed. Left neatly over the top were his school clothes and he picked them up, making his way to the bathroom. He spent about ten minutes in the shower, washing the night away, making himself clean for another day at Hogwarts. He rinsed his hair under the water, but did not wash it. His stomach was already rumbling and he just wanted to go eat. He grabbed for the towel he had left over the top of the shower stall and draped it around his slender hips. He ran a hand proudly over his toned stomach and was even impressed he managed to tan over the summer. The many hours spent out in the garden, working for the Dursley's paid off.  
  
When the boy who lived stepped out of the shower he was greeted by the foamy smile of his best friend who spluttered a cheery "Hiya Harry" then promptly spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water.  
  
"Awake then?" Harry smiled and grabbed another towel, drying himself off gently  
  
"Yeah. Fucking hungry though, mate. Hurry up and get dressed yeah?" Ron encouraged, Harry noted that Ron was already dressed and his hair was now neatly spiked up. "I'm going to head down and see 'Mione, meet ya in the common room?"  
  
"Sure." With that said, Ron disappeared out of the room leaving Harry to get dressed.  
  
--  
  
"Hey, Ron" Hermione smiled warmly from her chair. She was sitting with her legs tucked up under her, head resting against the tall back of the chair, reading a book that was thicker than Ron's entire family library put together.  
  
"Mione" he grinned, causing her to blush with a well-timed boyish wink. "How long you been awake?" he enquired, sitting gingerly on the arm of the chair.  
  
"A few hours" she sighed, turning a page "couldn't sleep, kept thinking about the potions assignment...." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione's sour expression,  
  
"Are you still on that Mione?" he questioned, pulling the book from her hands and placing it neatly on the table beside the chair, her wide eyes looked up at him and he just looked back playfully "you finished it weeks ago. Stop trying to top Malfoy. Snape probably writes his for him." He pulled Hermione up so she was standing in front of him and he placed his lips gently against hers. She smiled and melted into his kiss. That was how Harry found them.  
  
Harry leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. He liked watching his friends happiness. Somehow watching them together made up for the fact that Harry had nobody. After letting them continue for a few minutes, he let out a discreet cough and his two best friends turned to smile at him.  
  
"Right then. Food here we come." Ron took Hermione's hand and walked to the door, Harry followed and they made the long walk from the Gryfindor tower to the great hall.  
  
--  
  
'The one bad thing', Draco pondered, 'about the Slytherin dungeons is that there is no natural light'. In the common room there were small windows at the very top of the high ceiling, that were very small and just sufficient to allow air to circulate. Other than that, there was nothing. The walls were charmed to radiate heat, so that an otherwise cold and unbearable living situation, was actually rather cosy. But at night, which was Draco's favourite time, he liked nothing more than lying on his bed and staring at the stars.  
  
His father had taught him a spell, to enchant the ceiling of his bed so that it reflected the night sky, much like that of the spell on the great hall, but on a much smaller scale. It was a well known fact amongst the Slytherin house that Draco Malfoy was an insomniac. He spent most of his nights either studying (his main goal was to surpass Granger) or writing in his journal.  
  
Right now Draco was lying on his back, willing the time to pass quickly so he didn't have to spend the rest of the night not-thinking about what it is he shouldn't be thinking about. Yet, the more he strained to keep his mind off it. The more it haunted him. Draco Malfoy, was lonely. His father had warned him, told him that unless he trod very carefully that line of respect the Slytherin's had for him would turn to fear. He had messed his step up and now he was alone. But then, he wondered bitterly, if everybody in the house was the same as him. It seemed to him the only two who were not lonely, were the two boys stupid enough to follow him thoughtlessly. The two boys he shared a room with.  
  
Slytherin was not a house, it was a battle-zone. Albeit a mock one. Nobody would think twice about betraying another in his or her house. The only way to stay on top of it all, was to be feared. Draco was. He had the Malfoy name behind him. It had taken him maybe a week in Hogwarts to realise that a family name can only achieve so much. The rest of the fear he'd had to get himself. Eventually he did, and he was just now beginning to wish he hadn't.  
  
Then there was that other twist in his life. The one thing his entire Hogwarts existence had seemed to revolve around, one way or another. Potter. Draco himself wasn't quite sure how it had happened. One day, not long after the start of their sixth year, which, being as it was only a year ago still seemed like a lifetime to Draco , they had been fighting, as per usual and in a moment, when Draco was waiting for Potter to retort to his latest tirade of insults, he had in fact pinned Draco to the wall and kissed him. What was more startling was that this had seemed perfectly normal to Draco . Like the next step in their never-relenting battle to be on top. Into that kiss Draco had poured all the hatred of the past six years, and in return he felt the same from Potter. Things had just escalated and pretty soon they began shagging. At least once a week, only under the cover of night and never speaking the others name. They never spoke anything in fact, things never changed between them. Their verbal battles continued, however without the venom and passion they had once fought, those feelings and emotions were best left until the cover of nightfall.  
  
Somehow when it was him and Potter, it wasn't sex. It wasn't private or intimate. It was a battle, it was the only way they could truly fight anymore and feel the hatred coursing through the other. Draco sighed heavily in his bed. Both of them had, had girlfriends during some point in their little - Draco still didn't know what to call it. Harry had spent the best part of last year with a Ravenclaw girl named Cersi Hursan. Nobody was quite sure what ended that affair, but many rumours went around that it was her inability to put-out, so to speak.  
  
Draco himself had been on and off again with his promised fiancée Ciara Denaphia, daughter of one of the dark lords favoured followers. Close friend to Lucius Malfoy. Their wedding had been planned the minute they had been born, co-incidentally on the same day. Draco failed to see, why, if he was going to be stuck with her anyway, he should prevent himself from enjoying her when he pleased. She was a beautiful girl after all. She was not a Slytherin however, she did not even go to Hogwarts. She was home tutored. Apparently she had some secrets he wasn't to concern himself with until he said "I do".  
  
Snapped suddenly out of his thoughts by the alarm screaming at his side, Draco jumped and glared at the alarm. He knocked it off and saw Goyle stir in the bed next to his. 'Time to get up then', he thought to himself and stood up. He got dressed slowly, fixed his hair and made sure he was presentable. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Goyle had dressed and then apparently fallen asleep again. Crabbe just stood by the bed looking confused. Draco rolled his eyes and yelled Goyle's name. He jumped up and looked sheepishly to his feet. Crabbe suppressed a grin and followed Draco up to the great hall.  
  
--  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall, the Gryfindor table was already almost full. They sat down in the only places they could find seats. Ron wasted no time in piling food on his plate. Harry smiled, grabbed a piece of toast and sipped on a goblet of orange juice. Hermione had grabbed a muffin and was picking at it with a disinterest only Hermione could achieve.  
  
"You look tired," Harry observed.  
  
"I was up late, doing homework" she replied, placing a piece of muffin gently into her mouth, "lost track of time I guess. What about you, you went out late but didn't come back in?" 'Mione didn't even look up, she knew she wouldn't get a truthful answer out of the boy, she hadn't in years, why would things change now?  
  
"Just walking" Harry buttered some toast with a practiced ease, he then bit a huge chunk out of it and moved his gaze to Ron who was immersed in his food. Smiling he looked around, the owls appeared to already have been. There was one waiting, however on the Slytherin table. Where he sat. Ignoring his curiosity, he concentrated on his breakfast. Casually wondering what lesson they had next, his mind hadn't settled into the new time-table yet. As if reading his mind Hermione spoke,  
  
"Potions next then? Wonderful start to a Wednesday morning, eh?" she sighed heavily "then charms, then DADA, then of course dinner" she paused and smiled at Harry who was looking at her in a sort of awe, "then Transfiguration, and to top the day off nicely, we have History!" Looking to her boyfriend who was sat in the other side of Harry, she scoffed in mock-disgust "Ron! At least try out the knife and fork, they are there for a reason" with that she rolled her eyes and stood up, she pressed a kiss into Harry's head and whispered "see you in potions" he nodded and turned to Ron who was bright red, Harry couldn't decipher whether it was anger or embarrassment. He settled on a mix of the two.  
  
"When did she turn into my mother?" he pouted, as Harry just shrugged and finished his juice.  
  
"No idea. C'mon then, lets head down to our doom. You done your assignment?" Harry stood and pulled his friends arm. They walked out of the hall together, just as Malfoy and his bodyguards walked in. Harry glared at Draco with all the hatred he could muster at this time of the morning. Ron glared equally; Draco ignored them both coldly, 'which' Harry noted 'was unlike him'.  
  
When the left, they caught a glimpse of a girl, stood against the wall, looking defeated. Harry had to suppress a laugh at the fact he could practically hear Ron drooling behind him. The girl was pretty he supposed, he was rather indifferent when it came to woman. He wondered if he was gay, the night-time trysts he shared with a certain blonde-haired Slytherin would definitely suggest so. But somehow that was above attraction, above sexuality, it was about power. And yeah, okay, slightly about the mind- blowing orgasms.  
  
The girl Ron was currently drooling over was not a Hogwarts student. She had long, white-blonde hair, flowing down to just below her shoulders. It appeared to be feathered to her jaw line, which made her look slightly angelic in the light. Her eyes were bright blue and seemed to sparkle. Her fingernails were long and perfect, and running through her loose hair as if she were nervous or frustrated. He robes were expensive, Harry could tell just by looking. She was thin, curvy in all the right places. But the main reason that Ron was drooling was the fact that the shirt she wore under the robes, had a dangerously low neckline. Harry suspected were it any lower she would be exposing her belly-button. He internally complained Hermione wasn't around to congratulate him on his witty comment. He didn't bother voicing it to Ron. He wouldn't be amused. With a glance at his best friend and a final one at the mystery girl. Harry condemned himself to his fate. Harry Potter was officially, gay.  
  
"Come on Ron. Stop drooling" Harry sighed as he walked down to the potions laboratory. He felt the need to apologise to Cersi, his ex girlfriend. They had, had a somewhat confusing relationship. Mainly because Harry refused to let himself be only attracted to men. However with his indifference to the female form and her overly apparent attraction too it, it had led for quite an amusing end. Neither of them had spoken out about why it ended, and Harry found it quite ironic that the main rumour was that she wouldn't put out. Harry felt no desire to correct them that it was the fact that he was unable to put out that had ended the relationship!  
  
As they drew closer to Snape's classroom Harry heard familiar sound of his least favourite Professors raised voice. He was standing, outside his classroom, extremely involved in a heated conversation with a tall man dressed in dark robes. Harry cringed as his mind laughed cruelly and whispered 'that's more like it'. Harry repressed a groan and with a questioning look at Ron he walked into the potions classroom. Snape did not even acknowledge them. Hermione saw them and brightened up. Ron sat by his girlfriend and Harry dropped his books on the empty desk behind them.  
  
"What's all that about?" Ron asked, casually as his arm slipped around the back of Hermione and grabbed her arse gently. She blushed and smiled, but then caught herself and rolled her eyes at Harry who just observed.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione admitted "But Snape seems very - " Hermione was cut of by the sound of Draco Malfoy's cool voice flowing through the doors. The trio stopped and listened to the exchange just outside the door,  
  
"Good morning Professor" Draco said politely "Mr. Denaphia",  
  
"Good morning Mr Malfoy" was Snape's irritated reply,  
  
"Draco." Was what Harry guessed to be the reply of the other man. Seconds after this was said Malfoy and his two goons walked into the classroom and dropped their things on the front desk. Draco turned slowly, a flash of mischief in his eyes when he saw the trio. Harry was staring right back at Draco, a warning written all over his face. For a second it looked as if they would manage to miss their early morning tirade. Nevertheless only for a second. Harry physically cringed when he heard Ron hiss,  
  
"Malfoy." Malfoy spun around and said, in his most polite voice.  
  
"Hello Weasel," he nodded then looked prominently at Hermione "Miss Mudblood", then slowly his head turned and his eyes connected with Harry's "Potter".  
  
"Call her that again and I'll kill you" Ron spat, Harry rolled his eyes and Draco sneered,  
  
"You've been saying that for nearly seven years Weasel. I doubt you're planning to make good on your threat anytime soon." Both Harry and Hermione took Draco's insults in stride, Ron however had never learned the useful talent of blocking the youngest Malfoy out. It was then that Harry remembered, he hadn't learnt to block Malfoy out at all, he had just found other ways of expressing his anger with the boy. Much more enjoyable ways. Harry was about to open his mouth to let out an incredibly witty retort when Professor Snape swooped past him into the room, looking non-to- pleased. He turned and glared at them each in turn,  
  
"I should be honoured that you have all managed to find your way here ten minutes before the lesson is due to start, if you are all that keen to learn" Snape looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry individually before continuing "maybe you would care to spend a few dinner times down here. Learning." He sneered before pointing his way at the board. Harry rolled his eyes and started jotting down the ingredients. In front of him he could see his best friends ears had turned a rather unflattering shade of pink and was about to comment when the rest of the class decided to bustle in. One look from Snape and everyone went quiet. Promptly sitting down and copying what was on the board.  
  
Harry was almost concentrating fully on his potion when a stray piece of parchment landed on his desk,  
  
So Potter, what witty, cutting, pathetic remark were you going to throw at me before Snape came in. Really, I'm rather intrigued.  
  
Harry sighed. He could almost hear the sneer in the word Potter. How was he supposed to ignore such a blatant invitation to insult Malfoy. By the end of class Harry had an hours detention with Snape for mixing the wrong ingredients, a debt to pay for a new cauldron because his blew up, and with a raging urge to throw Draco onto a desk and fuck him 'till he bled. He'd told Draco as much in his last letter. That was how, most of the seventh yeah Gryfindor's and Slytherin's got to spend half of a potions lesson, oblivious to the fact that their respective house leaders, were unbelievably hard.  
  
--  
  
History was just about as boring as Harry could imagine it. Hermione had given up on himself and Ron and had moved to sit by Cersi sometime last year. Harry had be slightly wary about Hermione's and Cersi's sudden closeness at the time, he had told Cersi things that he had never wished to be repeated. Sharing a lesson with the Ravenclaw's had been something Harry had enjoyed last year, he could sit in class and send notes to his girlfriend and Hermione. After they had broken up, Harry had barely spoken to her. He wondered why that was, he felt no resentment towards her and whatever way he tried to convince himself otherwise she still new more about the boy who lived than anybody else in the world, 'hell' Harry thought to himself, 'up until this morning she knew more that I did about me'.  
  
At the moment, she had her long almost black hair pulled into loose bunches at the back of her head. He could imagine her chewing gently on the end of her quill, jotting down every now and then what Binn's was saying. Whispering to Hermione about God knows what. Harry turned to look at Ron, who was, surprisingly, asleep.  
  
"Ron" Harry whispered gently, but to no avail. He rolled his emerald green eyes and focussed on Binns. After about two seconds he lost interest and went back to pondering the two girls. It was in a moment of maddening boredom that Harry Potter ripped a piece of parchment and scrawled 'Hello ladies. Bored as I am? H'' and apparated it onto their desk. They had learned apparation last year in DADA, but had yet to start even thinking about apparating themselves, so far Harry could just about managed one item across the room. He watched as they both looked down at the paper, somewhat shocked, they then whispered something and then Hermione wrote down on the parchment then send it back with a flick of her wand.  
  
'Actually we were amusing ourselves by talking about you, but I suppose, if it would help you we could talk too you instead.  
  
H & C'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
'Thank you for being so very generous. Did you have a nice summer Cher?'  
  
Within two minutes it was back on his desk,  
  
'It was lovely thank you. How about you Mister Potter, meet any nice girls?'  
  
After reading it Harry's head snapped up, Hermione had immersed herself into her work and Chersi was flicking, half-heartedly through her text book.  
  
'Not a single one. Disappointed that I can't give you the sordid details of my summer affairs?'  
  
Harry smiled, this was how he remembered getting with Chersi in the first place. Letters with double meanings. Nothing like his and Draco's which, he was sure, if anybody intercepted they would have no questions about what they meant.  
  
'No matter. I have plenty of my own. Maybe I'll tell you about them if you're lucky. Besides I supposed your sordid meter is full to bursting after that little.........experience? last year. I trust that's over.'  
  
For a moment had anybody looked backwards, they would have seen Harry Potter looking like a dear caught in headlights. His eyes were wide and his mind was racing. He sought through his mind to discover any way she might have found out about his and Malfoy's little...whatever they were. Then, it hit him, she wasn't talking about himself and Malfoy. She was referring to Harry's desperate attempts to be straight.  
  
'Completely. What about yours?'  
  
Harry wrote that with a slightly shaky hand, but before she could reply the class was dismissed. Harry sighed and shook his best friend awake. Ron jumped up with such force he almost fell backwards off his stool. He was not impressed when Harry doubled over laughing. He slapped Harry playfully on the top of his head and stood up. Harry regained his composure and smiled.  
  
"Last lesson of the day, library or common room?" Harry asked, while he and Ron both collected their books,  
  
"Well, erm" Ron hesitated and gave Harry an apologetic smile "me and Herm, had pencilled in some private time...sorry mate," Harry stopped his before he could apologised any more.  
  
"That's fine! I'll go study some." Harry smiled warmly, then winked "you have fun!" With that Harry walked out of the classroom and towards the library.  
  
Being and mid-week afternoon the library wasn't full. A few students were scattered around here and there, but the amount of empty tables were plentiful. Harry walked towards the back of the library, there was a table, in-between the aisles of books, that he always sat on. He looked at it, relieved to find it empty and dropped his books on it. He sat down at a chair and let his head fall to the desk, the cool wood against his forehead. He couldn't deny it, he felt the loneliness pull at him. The fact that he had nobody to turn to. His two best friends deserved time alone, Harry just needed to find somebody he could have time alone with. He longed to feel the urgent desire for everybody else to just disappear so he could be with somebody. Even with Chersi, he had felt uncomfortable when they had been alone. He had loved being with her around friends. But in the alone time, there had been an awkwardness that Harry hadn't been able to shake. Rolling his head to the side in defeat Harry was looking at the table, directly down the isle, separated only by a walkway. Looking directly back at him, mirroring his position and his shock. Was Malfoy.  
  
The two boys stared intently at each other, they postures almost identical in the relaxed resignation they had both adopted to their own situations. The only parts of them that were tense were their eyes. They spent about ten minutes just, looking. In Harry's mind he was trying to decipher whether or not Draco would be up for a quick round in an abandoned classroom, but the sun shining through the window and heating his back up gently, assured him that Malfoy would not. So he continued to stare. As did Draco.  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy," Harry growled out, comically. It may have been more sincere if he did not have his head on the desk, his body relaxed and a relaxed smile playing at his lips,  
  
"I was looking out the window, but your large head appears to have blocked my view," Draco explained, minutes passed, Harry didn't make any attempt to move. "So, where are your usual followers, Potter?" he smirked, sensing Harry's discomfort.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy" Harry tried to put as much venom into the other boys name as he had done to him, unfortunately nobody could spit out a name, as if it were something that tasted rotten, quite like Malfoy. This said, they went back to staring for a little while longer, almost as if neither could be bothered to do anything except breathe. Harry was internally tired, from all the feelings of loneliness he had been repressing. Draco was tired physically, from the lack of sleep he had been getting.  
  
Draco started to wonder when fighting with Potter had gotten boring, it was almost like he didn't have the energy anymore. That it was completely pointless. He fought with him in public, purely for the amusement of his peers but he didn't enjoy it anymore. Before it was all about winning. Beating Harry. Showing him, that he was the best. Slytherin's were better than Gryfindor's. Malfoy's were better than, well, everyone. It was all a public battle. To save face. In the last year, it had changed. It had become a private battle. It was no longer about who got the quickest remarks, who was the best with their wands, who was better at Quiddich, 'well okay,' Draco thought, 'it's still a lot about that last one.' Truth be told, Draco wasn't sure what it was about anymore.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. He was actually fighting the urge to fall asleep. Had he been more awake he may have questioned the fact that he was so comforted by the sounds of Draco's breathing.  
  
"Potter?" Draco called, clearly losing patience with the situation, "POTTER!" he repeated, his voice getting louder, while still remained hushed so he could avoid the librarian. Harry's eyes snapped open and Draco muttered "finally," under his breath. Harry looked confused and then sat up. "I don't appreciate people falling asleep on me, Potter, if you don't hurry you'll miss supper." Then, will a final sneer Draco left the library leaving Harry looking dazed.  
  
Standing, Harry wondered why Draco had woken him up. Walking out of the library, Harry assured himself that the real Malfoy would have let him miss supper. Walking down the long corridor towards the great hall, Harry wondered how Malfoy could possibly use that against him. As he sat down between Ron and Hermione, Harry was only sure of one thing. Somehow, that was going to come back to haunt him.  
  
"Who is she?" Hermione whispered, to Lavender who was sat next to her. It was then Harry realised that all eyes, were on the Slytherin table. Harry looked, and saw the cause of disruption. The blonde girl he and Ron had seen this morning was sat next to Draco Malfoy, twirling some hair around her finger and every now and then nodding at something that Draco said. All in all, she looked very bored.  
  
"I saw her this morning, just outside here" Harry shrugged, and took a sip out of his goblet. Eventually people got bored with watching the new Slytherin and fell back into the madness that was supper. Harry continued to watch her however, there was definitely something about her, Harry just had no idea what. Why would somebody start Hogwarts, nearly a month after the term had started? Even more unusual was the fact that she was quite obviously in the same year as Draco, and would be graduating very soon. Harry decided that he didn't like or trust her and that decision had nothing to do with the fact she had just kissed Draco's neck.  
  
"Hah!" Harry turned to face his best friend who was smirking at him smugly. "I think our little Harry has a crush on a Slytherin" Harry was aghast,  
  
"WHAT?" he shouted, loud enough for everybody to turn his or her attention to him. Looking down at his plate sheepishly he added, "that's just" he paused, shrugging, "I don't....I mean, why would I, I hate - "  
  
"Harry, mate, relax. She's a cute piece of tail. Mind you, she's all over that slimy git Malfoy. She's probably best avoided" Ron looked away from the Slytherin's in disgust, and to his best friend who was mentally slapping himself.  
  
"Right. Yeah. I guess she is." Harry was going through a string of obscenities in his head, all amounting to what an idiot he was. 'Of course they meant the girl, nobody here has any reason to think otherwise.' Harry relaxed, but was still a little startled to how he had reacted when he had thought it was Malfoy. It was the tapping of the glass that brought Harry out of his inner-turmoil. Everybody was now looking to the head table were Dumbledore was stood, looking very tired.  
  
"Now we have all finished a wonderful supper" Dumbledore started, smiling gratefully at Dobby who was stood just out of sight by the main doors, "I would like to take a moment and introduce to you a new student." All eyes turned to the girl, who was in fact, glaring viciously at Dumbledore, she whispered something to Draco and he smirked. "Miss Ciara Denaphia" Dumbledore stopped and watched and she stood up, looking angrier by the second, she forced a fake-looking smile to her lips and then sat down. Draco was chuckling silently at her, but stopped when she slapped his arm. "I trust you will all make her feel welcome."  
  
Harry and his friends didn't stay long after that speech. They all made their way up to the common room, Ciara pretty much forgotten in favour of homework and sleep. Harry waited in the common room for about an hour and then stood, Ron and Hermione looked at each other meaningfully but didn't say a word.  
  
"Night" he said, softly, they both nodded their replies and with that Harry went upstairs. He entered his room and smiled at the fact it was empty, he slid his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and then, gently pulled it up over his head. He then went back down into the common room and waited for somebody to open the portrait hole. When they did he snuck out and headed to the charms classroom where he usually met Malfoy. Harry strained to keep the smile from his lips as he saw the blonde boy leaning against the wall, looking impatient. Harry dropped his invisibility cloak and folded it. He then left it behind the statue where he always did, he wasn't sure why he didn't want Malfoy to know he had it, he just didn't. He walked around the corner and nodded at Draco who nodded in return and came to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"Potter" Draco drawled,  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Follow me" Draco walked downwards for a change, it was very rare they used an abandoned dungeon room but Harry followed without saying a word. He followed Draco through a door and before he could register anything, the door was closed and Draco's lips were on his neck. Harry shivered under Draco's touch. Draco's able fingers had Harry's clothes off in under a minute and were pressing Harry into the wall. Harry groaned as he felt Draco's hardness press into his own. He rolled his hips and realised Draco was still dressed. He rid Draco of his clothes and soon the two boys were skin to skin. In one swift movement Harry brought his legs up around Draco's hips and Draco pressed him further into the wall for support. He guided himself into Harry and in next to no time they were both panting heavily. Neither spoke a word as they fell to the floor. Neither spoke a word as they climaxed. Neither spoke a word as Draco pulled out of Harry. Neither spoke a word as Draco started getting dressed. Neither spoke a word, until Harry's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's that girl?" ('That you were practically kissing at the table')  
  
"Ciara?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Jealous Potter?"  
  
"Not at all" ('yes completely')  
  
"She's a friend of the family"  
  
"She was kissing you..." ('GREAT POTTER! Way to sound like a jealous idiot')  
  
"She was. What's your point?" Draco turned to face Harry, looking directly at him,  
  
"Just wondered. Wouldn't want to wait around all night to find you weren't coming because you're busy with your girlfriend..."  
  
"She's not my - -" Draco stopped and smiled "miss me would you potter?"  
  
"No." ('Yes.')  
  
"I think you would." Draco smirked,  
  
"Think what you want." ('FUCK!')  
  
"Anymore questions, Potter? Or can I leave now?"  
  
"Why did you wake me up for supper?"  
  
"Because I knew, you were hungry. Your stomach was rumbling like it hadn't been fed in years,"  
  
"You were watching me sleep?" ('Hah!')  
  
"No" Draco's eyes fell to the ground and he started to resemble a dear caught in headlights,  
  
"Well, well Malfoy. You learn something new everyday. Now you can go" and with a final smirk from Harry, Draco left. Leaving Harry feeling, very content with himself indeed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Please review, I live for them. I'm something of a review whore. Don't worry about Chersi being a main character, her part is over-with. Done, dusted and off she skips to join the ranks of the other five minute stars of Hogwarts.  
  
Quicker you review, quicker I update.  
  
Later, Flizz. 


	2. Strange Situations

Title :: Blood Moon  
  
Author :: Flizz (Opiumbunny666aol.com)  
  
Pairing(s) :: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, mild Harry/Other, mild Draco /other  
  
Disclaimer :: I don't own Harry Potter........if your surprised and you think my writing is so good that I could be JK Rowling herself..... Please email me, I love ego-boosts! If you want to sue me, feel free, I have no money to take.  
  
Rating :: R  
  
Summary :: Just because it's dark doesn't mean you can't be seen. A new threat invades Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is almost at full strength and Draco and Harry's sordid affairs are about to be thrown into the harsh light of day, are they strong enough to fight for their lives as well as for each other? (SLASH ALERT -- Homophobes Scram!).  
  
Category(s) :: angst/romance/drama  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Harry was unsurprisingly chipper as he walked from the great hall that morning. Ron and Hermione were both eyeing him suspiciously, as he took the lead down to the potions classroom.  
  
"Erm, Harry? You do remember we have potions now, right?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder cautiously. He turned his face and grinned at her, then stopped and laughed.  
  
"'Course I remember Herm', how could I forget? Can ya blame a guy for being happy?" Hermione just looked stunned at his response and Ron looked unaffected, he entwined his fingers with his girlfriends and winked, phased  
  
"And of course it has nothing to do with the fact that, that new Slytherin chick happens to be in potions with us?" he smiled and Harry rolled his eyes. Realisation suddenly dawned upon Hermione's soft features and her lips formed a gentle 'oh'.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Ciara" Harry cursed himself for speaking her name because now Ron was grinning maniacally,  
  
"See 'Mione he even remembers her name" Ron made some fake swooning gestures to Hermione which landed him a punch in the arm off Harry and a giggle from his girlfriend.  
  
"Cut it out" Harry growled playfully, realising they were very close to the classroom,  
  
"I think she's with Malfoy anyway," Seamus shouted from behind them, running to join the threesome. "They seemed awfully cuddly at the breakfast table."  
  
"Malfoy gets cuddly?" Ron shivered, looking towards Seamus and Dean who was now trotting to catch up too, "that's a terrible thought." The boys laughed, all except Harry who was looking annoyed, "Harry, chill mate. It's not like you couldn't charm her away. Hell, anyone would be better than that snake." The boys started to laugh again and even Hermione cracked a smile. Her eyes however remained serious as she saw Harry had given up and stormed into the potions classroom. She slapped Ron's shoulder and glared, he looked down at her apologetically. "Sorry 'Mione, I'll cut it out."  
  
"You better. I hope he doesn't get too into this girl." Hermione sighed and made to follow Harry when she felt Ron's hand on her arm,  
  
"Why Herm?"  
  
"She's a Denaphia." She said simply, as if this would explain everything. When Ron, Seamus and Dean just looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes, "Daughter of Tarque Denaphia, he's one of the most powerful wizards in Britain. Close friends with the Malfoy's" she stopped to let that sink in, "founder of Azkaban!" the boys were looking at each other, understanding her a little, but obviously the implications hadn't sunk in, "Death-Eater!" she hissed, a little to loudly. The boys all erupted into a chorus of 'ooh's' and Hermione simply rolled her eyes once more.  
  
"Never would have thought," Seamus muttered and the four friends walked into the classroom. Hermione sat next to Harry, and Ron sat next to Hermione. Seamus and Dean joined Neville in front them and they all looked to Snape who was stood at the front. Watching everybody file in.  
  
Harry noted that Draco was sat next to Ciara at the front, her white blonde hair had been pulled into loose ponytails and Harry resisted the urge to scoff loudly at her attempt of innocence.  
  
"Let us begin," Snape spoke clearly over the din of the classroom. All the conversations ceased immediately and every pair of eyes in the room was focussed on the greasy teacher in front of them. "Today we are going to be looking at the properties of the Juventui Solution. Can anybody tell me what this potion actually does?" Snape glared meaningfully at Hermione and was about to open his mouth when Ciara Denaphia raised her hand. Snape tilted his head and nodded "Miss Denaphia?"  
  
"It's a largely over-rated youth potion." She said, Harry looked up, it was the first time he had heard her speak and he hated it. Her voice was smooth and fluid, in a way that had undoubtedly been taught. She spoke like somebody of thorough upbringing, 'she probably' Harry sighed, 'is at least as rich as Malfoy, if not more so.'  
  
"Would you care to tell me why you think it is over-rated?" Snape asked, clearly irritated with her answer,  
  
"Firstly because, it was widely believed that this potion would reduce the effects of aging. But when everybody went to try this, fountain of youth so to speak, they realised that the potion varied per person. Imagine the disgust of people who paid decent money only to find their appearance reduced by a week's time. Secondly, the ingredients are so volatile very few potions masters would make it."  
  
The entire class just stared, in complete shock at Ciara, who was looking at the Professor as if nothing had happened. Snape was looking at her, a sneer dancing at his lips "ten points to Slytherin, for memorising 'A Theory Of Potions', I do however suggest that you find your own opinions Miss Denaphia." Snape glowered and Ciara rolled her eyes expectantly. Draco smiled smugly, and the rest of Slytherin were chuckling.  
  
"Now as one should know," Snape started, looking directly at Harry "The main ingredients in any appearance altering potion are powdered Cauda and liquidated Cilic. These are used because on every scale they are complete opposites and therefore displace matter allowing other ingredients to work" Snape stopped and looked around "I hope non of you are taking notes and are leaving this vital information to your impeccable memories" he drawled sarcastically "it's not as if there are exams coming up." A sadistic smile played at his lips when the entire class erupted into shuffles and scrapes as everybody searched and produced quills and parchment and started scribbling frantically. All expect Hermione who had already written it down and Ciara who appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"Now it is important that you remember what using opposite elements in potions does as it is - " Snape was abruptly cut off by Ciara,  
  
"Professor Snape, with all due respect, Cauda and Cilic are in no way opposites," there was a collective gasp from the students and Snape's nostrils flared, "they may be opposites of the same elemental chart, but complete opposites, when used in a potion, do little more than combust." Snape looked at her for a moment, while the rest of the class waited expectantly for Snape to explode with rage, but much to their disappointment he spoke calmly,  
  
"Miss Denaphia, I suggest you see me after class. For now however, please keep yourself entertained while I teach the rest of the class, since you obviously know so much" there was a sarcastic bite to his words and Ciara merely nodded, smiling gently. When Snape turned his attention back to the class Draco pulled Ciara in for a quick kiss, she pulled away and smiled playfully at Draco who went back to concentrating on his professor. Harry refused to comment on the fact that a perfectly placed piece of hair, fell and was now sitting happily over Draco's right eye, making him look remarkable. Harry almost let out a growl. Ron laughed. Hermione slapped him. Seamus and Dead giggled and Gryffindor lost thirty points.  
  
The rest of the class went by more or less normally. Every now and then Ron would catch Harry looking over to the Slytherin's and wink suggestively at his best friend. Harry would roll his eyes and Hermione would try her best to ignore them both. Most of the hour and a half went by with Snape talking about potions, some of his comments would provoke a small, 'humph' from the Slytherin side of the classroom, but Snape would ignore it and continue. The final fifteen minutes had been spent writing the first part of an essay that was to be finished for Monday's lesson. Harry was glad that tomorrow was Friday and they didn't have potions. Even if it was Care Of Magical Creatures next, Harry was dying for the day to be done already. He wasn't sure he could stand Ron winking and smirking at him for another hour. When Snape broke the silence giving them all permission to leave, Harry was so quick to follow Hermione and Ron out, that he left his essay on the desk.  
  
Halfway up the stairs he cursed,  
  
"Damnit," Hermione and Ron looked at him, "I left my essay there" when Ron smiled broadly and commented,  
  
"Nothing to do with the fact that Denaphia girl is still there, eh Harry?" Harry just sighed heavily and told Hermione that he would catch up. He made his way back down to the classroom.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron as soon as Harry was out of sight, "What?" he asked innocently,  
  
"Don't 'what' me Ronald Weasley. Leave the poor boy alone. You wouldn't like it if Harry commented, loudly, on every girl you fancied." Her face went harder the more Ron smirked, and in one fluid movement he had whisked Hermione up in his arms and placed a kiss on her nose,  
  
"Aha Hermione" Ron laughed, in his best faux-French accent, "you forget who it was that got us together" he kissed her again "we should return the favour, no?" at that Hermione's resolve melted and she giggled, she still couldn't shake the fact that her best friend was mooning over a death-eaters daughter. 'This could not be any worse' she thought to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When Harry found himself outside the classroom, he was hesitant to go in. He didn't want to be the one to interrupt Snape, punishing a member of his own house. He peered gently around the slightly open door and his jaw dropped at the scene that played out before him. He had never seen Snape actually smiling, and Ciara's calm, collected shell appeared to be broken as she was smiling warmly at the potions master.  
  
"I must admit. I find it reassuring that somebody as young as yourself has a good knowledge of potions. I was beginning to think that it was going to die out." Snape stated, leaning back against his desk, he still seemed to sound sarcastic though.  
  
"When you have a father like mine" she looked down at her feet and then up at Snape, Harry swore she looked a little sadder "perfection in every subject is somewhat expected."  
  
"Indeed." Snape stood, obviously thinking it time to end this discussion before the next class poured in, he glanced around the classroom and saw Harry's essay sitting abandoned on the desk. Snape rolled his eyes. Ciara followed his line of vision and smiled gently; "unfortunately some of my students seem to aim for imperfection" he moved to the essay and picked it up, glancing over it.  
  
"Surely you cannot expect him to be perfect at everything?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as Snape sighed and looked at her,  
  
"Would for him to try be too much to ask?" he walked over to Ciara and she looked warmly at him, shaking her head gently in answer to his question. She jumped off the table that she was perched upon and stood in front of Snape. He was about a head taller than her. He smiled down and handed her Harry's essay. "I trust I can leave you to get Mr Potter's essay back to him in one piece?"  
  
"Of course, Professor" she smirked, playfully and he shook his head. Harry felt like he had missed an inside joke, he had never seen Snape act this way with a student before. 'Mind you', Harry thought 'I've never seen Snape have a tête-à-tête with one of his house members before.'  
  
"You better go to your next lesson Miss Denaphia,"  
  
"Ciara" she insisted,  
  
"Miss Denaphia" he insisted harder and she shook her head in defeat "before I decide to take house points off you for showing me up in my class," he smiled,  
  
"But Professor," she added, looking up at him with mock-innocence "if you do that, Slytherin won't have any house points left by the end of the term" they smiled at each other and Ciara turned to leave. Harry saw her head towards the door and ran. He ran up the stairs and was quite exhausted when he arrived at Hagrid's hut. Hermione looked at his flushed expression and tilted her head,  
  
"Did you get your assignment?" Harry shook his head in reply,  
  
"Then what were you doing this whole time that left you out of breath Harry?" Ron asked, receiving a smile from Seamus, Dean and Neville who were all watching.  
  
"Had to run from the dungeons." Harry explained. Finally the others looked away and were paying attention to what Hagrid was saying. Harry's gaze flickered over to Draco who was looking at him, as if trying to decipher what had been going on. Harry smiled at Malfoy, provoking memories of last night and the blonde Slytherin looked away quickly. Repressing a grin Harry turned his attention to Hagrid who was explaining about some insanely small animal.  
  
It was almost the end of the lesson when Ciara made an appearance. Harry wondered what had taken her so long to get back from the dungeons, when he had seen her leave the classroom. Draco didn't even acknowledge her presence, he was too busy avoiding Harry's gaze. What did get everybody's attention though was when she walked over to Harry and handed him the parchment. She smiled, a smile that Harry couldn't quite work out and then she walked back over to Draco who clearly started chastising her for approaching Harry so informally.  
  
Harry bit back the urge to walk up to Malfoy and purr 'hypocrite' into his ear. Instead he settled for talking to Ron and Hermione about what an asshole Snape was for giving them the essay! Before Harry knew what was going on, the entire morning had flown by. Lunch was being served in the great hall, but very few people actually went to sit down. Some would go and grab a sandwich and then spend the rest of the hour in the common room on the library. Harry however, grabbed a sandwich and spent his dinner, sat by the lake, thinking.  
  
"If you were planning on drowning yourself Potter, I for one am appalled you wouldn't inform me so I could watch" Harry showed no outward reaction to Malfoy's words, inside however, he was rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy. Next time I'll be much more considerate," Harry's eyes found Draco's and he saw that they were smiling, Harry pulled his eyes off Malfoy and went back to staring at the vast calm waters off the lake.  
  
"A little Hippogriff told me you, had a crush on my girlfriend, Potter." Draco looked around, saw nobody was even outside and sat next to Harry, smirking.  
  
"Thought she wasn't your girlfriend Malfoy." Harry threw his own little smirk at Draco who shrugged, "So what's this all about? Couldn't stay away from me?" Draco didn't say anything he just turned his gaze to the lake. The two boys sat there for the better part of fifteen minutes. Unconsciously, they had both shifted so their hands were out to their sides, almost but not quite touching on the ground. Harry thought he was going insane, he actually felt the warmth of Draco's hand on his own.  
  
"She really isn't my girlfriend," Draco spoke, quietly, as if it were the most important thing in the world that he expressed this to Harry.  
  
"Because it didn't look anything like that while you were kissing her all day. I have no idea how somebody may have gotten that impression." Harry's eyes didn't leave the lake and his expression didn't change. He didn't see Draco's head swing to the side and his eyes flash with confusion.  
  
"I've known her my whole life..." Draco started, then looked at the ground. Harry turned his head and looked, blankly at Draco.  
  
"Why tell me?" he asked, his voice soft, as if speaking loudly might make Draco realise that yes, he was talking to Harry Potter and no, nobody was forcing him to.  
  
"Because" Draco shook his head, "because Potter, I can't stand to see you look at me all day like a kicked puppy." Harry almost laughed at the complete one-eighty Draco just did.  
  
"And I imagine your the expert, eh Malfoy? Kicked a number of puppies in your time, yeah?" Harry didn't wait for an answer he stood up and looked down at Malfoy. Malfoy's lips curled into a sneer and he too stood up,  
  
"I prefer kicking mud bloods. It's much more satisfying," Draco snapped, Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
"Predictable as always. Think of some new stuff Malfoy, or don't waste my time,"  
  
"Sorry if I'm wasting the precious, hero's time. Can't have that can we now?"  
  
"You're completely right. I suggest if you have nothing better to do, maybe you could get a few hours practice in, kissing your fathers arse." At this Draco's eyes widened and his face shifted into a cold indifference.  
  
"Please don't pass off your twisted fantasies of me and my father to me, keep those for your own little wet-dreams Potter."  
  
"I assure you my wet-dreams have nothing to do with you."  
  
"No, you cum so hard when you're actually with me, I suppose there would be nothing left for wet dreams."  
  
"I'm not the one who begs 'oh, right there, oooohhhh yes', you pussy."  
  
"At least I can actually get myself up for pussy. Unlike you, the boy-who-lived-to-suck-cock." Harry flinched at that, he knew it was Draco, just being Draco, but it still hit a little too close to home,  
  
"You have no idea what I, can get it up for."  
  
"Oh I have every idea Potter. I know exactly what you like." Draco leaned close to Harry's ear and he couldn't help it, he instinctively leaned into Draco, "I know you like it hard," Draco bit the bottom of his ear, enough to cause a gasp to escape Harry's lips, "fast" he hissed, as his tongue shot out and licked the shell of Harry's ear. Harry's knee's almost buckled. Draco's hand brushed dangerously close to Harry's erection. "And with me" Draco's voice had dropped and was now husky with lust. Harry's eyes where half closed. "And in the dark" Draco said, casually, pulling completely away from Harry and smiling wickedly at him.  
  
"Better hurry up, Potter. Wouldn't want to be late for lessons."  
  
All Harry could do was stand there, staring pitifully after Draco. It hadn't hit him before just how much he didn't understand that boy. Draco was definitely an enigma. It took him minutes to shake himself out of the daze enough to realise he really was going to be late for lessons if he didn't hurry up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was the second time Harry had turned up, out of breath to a lesson. This time it was divination, he sat down heavily next to Ron, who raised an eyebrow and the shrugged.  
  
"Thought you weren't coming, mate. Where did you go for lunch?"  
  
"Just down by the lake" Harry assured him, looking around the classroom; Professor Trelawney was at the front of the class, looking down her nose at Harry. "Sorry Professor, I almost got killed by an evil looking portrait. I would have been here sooner otherwise,"  
  
"Of course Mr Potter," she started, raising a hand to her head, "I was merely going to ask you if you were okay. I had of course foreseen the attack, but one of the portraits indeed, what is this school coming to." She then started talking to other students, know doubt leaving them all to get along with the star charts they had started last lesson. Harry was in fact shocked; he hadn't for one minute thought he was going to get away with that excuse. Ron was trying to muffle the sound of his laughter by hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"So, where were you at lunch then?" Harry said, pulling out his star chart and laying it on the table.  
  
"Oh just in the great hall, with Hermione." Harry smiled at him; something about his posture told him that was a lie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next few weeks at Hogwarts passed smoothly and quickly and it was soon approaching what would be Harry Potters last Christmas at the school. Harry and Draco's last encounter in the dungeons classroom had started something of a trend, and now, more often than not they would stay and talk to each other afterwards. Harry was however starting to notice Draco slipping into a somewhat downward spiral. His grades were dropping, he was missing more and more meals in the great hall and Harry was worried.  
  
Harry had already accepted and repressed the fact that he had fallen in love with the Slytherin. His every waking moment he thought about the blonde. Even his every dream, he was starting to think he was becoming obsessed. He managed to keep his cool around Draco though, and if the boy suspected anything, he wasn't letting on.  
  
Ron and Hermione had become closer, and in doing so had slightly pushed Harry out. Harry however didn't mind. While there were fussing over their own relationship, they couldn't notice the difference in their friend. Who happened to be spending more of each night away from the dorms.  
  
This night however, Harry was back early and fast asleep in his bed.  
  
::Dream Sequence::  
  
Harry was stood in possibly the hottest room he had ever been in. There were men in black cloaks everywhere. Death Eaters.  
  
"You fool," came the sharp hiss from the back of the room. Harry made his way there to see something that make his skin crawl. Voldemort was sat on a large chair. Eyes burning red skin pealing from his body as if he were a corpse. His fingers were long and his nails were pointed, almost like claws. His forked tongue moved behind his white, pointed teeth, like a viper in a cage. "I put you in charge of my phoenix and this is how you repay me!"  
  
"My lord, I'm sorry" Harry saw the death eater drop to it's knee's, the cloak pulled his over it's head, making it impossible for Harry to identify them, he got the distinct impression that all this fuss, was not over a lost bird.  
  
"I'm not merciless" Voldemort stated, as if reminding himself, "I shall give you one month to this day, to break her from Hogwarts and bring her too me!"  
  
Harry's first thought was of Fawkes, but he couldn't imagine why Voldemort would want Dumbledore's bird.  
  
"Thank you my lord, you are most generous." The voice was fluid and each word was spoken with a collected calm. Harry recognised the voice but he couldn't place it.  
  
"If you should return without her. I'm afraid my mercy will wane."  
  
"Yes, of course my lord." The death eater stood and but kept their head bowed to Voldemort.  
  
Harry was watching, with a morbid interest when Voldemort's eyes fell upon him. Harry's blood froze in his veins. Voldemorts lips, curled in a grotesque smile and he whispered, "Go" to his death eater, eyes still on Harry. His eyes burned and Harry awoke, his scar burning.  
  
:: End Dream Sequence::  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Ron shook his friend. Harry was lying in his bed, screaming. Seamus, Dean and Neville were all stood around him, while his best friend tried to wake him up. Harry's scar was glowing red, and looked as if it had just been made.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in bed, his hand going up and falling over his burning scar. He scrunched his eyes in pain and coughed. He looked to the faces around him and saw their concern,  
  
"Sorry" he croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming, "I didn't mean to wake you", Dean, Seamus and Neville looked at each other and Ron smiled at him reassuringly,  
  
"Don't worry about it. Should I get Dumbledore?" Harry shook his head,  
  
"No I'll be fine," Harry smiled gratefully at his friend, "thanks anyway." Harry stood up and realised it was only 1am. He looked at his friends and with much encouragement, he convinced them to go back to bed. He only knew one thing as he walked down to the common room. He had to talk to somebody. Harry almost sighed with relief when he saw Hermione sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs, still reading her potions text.  
  
He sat down in one opposite her and she glanced over her book. As soon as she saw Harry's face she gasped in horror. He was sheet-white. His hair was sweaty and his scar was glowing bright red.  
  
"Harry Potter, what happened?" she hissed, coming over to him and kneeling in front of the chair. She ran a motherly hand over his cheek and then grasped his hand tenderly,  
  
"Nightmare" he replied and she nodded, waiting for him to elaborate, when he didn't she scowled,  
  
"Are you going to tell me about it?" Harry looked down; all he really wanted to do was go down to the Slytherin dungeons and cry to Draco.  
  
"Voldemort" Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak and then rolled her eyes,  
  
"Really, Harry I'd gathered that much"  
  
"He was talking to his death eaters, about, a phoenix, which was in Hogwarts." At this Hermione stopped to think for a few seconds,  
  
"Why would he want Fawkes?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in thought,  
  
"See, I don't think he would go to all this trouble just for a bird," Harry explained, crossing his legs underneath himself,  
  
"No, it really doesn't seem plausible." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Lucius" Hermione's head snapped up,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was there. I remember now, he looked...worried." Harry thought back, he was able to remember more now his scar had moved into more of a dull ache. "And there was a voice, I can really place who's it was. Really posh, I've heard it before" Hermione nodded.  
  
"We should go to Dumbledore..."  
  
"And tell him what, the death eaters are forming a plan to kidnap Fawkes?"  
  
"There has to be more too it than that. Do you think Malfoy would know anything?"  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry looked up "Oh Draco?" Harry had to struggle to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
"Yes. Was he there?" Harry shook his head,  
  
"He's not a death eater."  
  
"How can you be sure? He sure boasts about it enough."  
  
"How about Snape?" Harry suggested, in a rush to change the subject, Hermione's eyes snapped up,  
  
"Was Snape there?"  
  
"I didn't see him, but it was a Death Eaters meeting, surely he would have been there..."  
  
"It would make sense."  
  
"But he's not likely to tell us anything" Hermione nodded at Harry' statement and they stared blankly at the floor again. "So we're out of idea's?"  
  
"I think the best thing we can do, is rest and research it tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A week today is the start of Christmas, the school will be almost empty. You're going with Ron to the burrow." Hermione patted Harry's arm,  
  
"And I'll research it there, while you stay here and try and figure it out. You have Dumbledore if you need anything!" Harry smiled, unsurely. "Now, go and get some rest." When Harry looked up at her questioningly, she shrugged "okay, so that's not going to be very likely. Just try and stay out of trouble Harry." She kissed his forehead and headed up to bed. Harry wondered started to regret not mentioning the fact that they only had one month. By the time the Christmas holidays were over, the death eaters time would be up.  
  
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and decided to go for a walk. He decided he was slightly peckish so he headed down to the kitchens. He opened the door and much to his surprise, he saw Draco, perched upon one of the workbenches, stuffing down a sandwich like he hadn't eaten in years.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry smiled, Draco's eyes moved up from the sandwich and his eyes dulled,  
  
"Potter. I'm too tired to fight." Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes "I'm too tired for that too, Potter." Draco glowered, neatly finishing off his sandwich he jumped off the bench and made to move past Harry who grabbed his arm,  
  
"What's with you lately?" he growled, he hadn't meant it to come out that angrily.  
  
"With me? I don't know what you mean" he pulled his arm but Harry's grip was too tight.  
  
"Yes you do. God Malfoy, even your hair's a mess!" Draco yelped at the comment slightly and patted his hair.  
  
"You're the only problem I have, Potter!" but his usual sarcastic, biting tone wasn't in it,  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry said softly, deliberately using his first name, Draco's eyes widened and Harry thought he saw tears.  
  
"I told you. It's you." Draco said, his eyes floating down to his feet,  
  
"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Harry asked, almost dreading the answer,  
  
"God. You're blind even with those dorky glasses on aren't you?" with that Draco pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp. Harry looked at Draco, not sure what was going on. At that second Draco pulled his head into his and pressed their lips together, Harry felt Draco's tongue move across his lips and he opened his mouth. He let the kiss take over and right then, he would have sacrificed anything to stay in that kiss. Because right then, he was kissing Draco and he could pretend, even it was for just that moment, that Draco loved him back. That he wasn't alone.  
  
But when he opened his eyes, he was alone.  
  
Harry decided to make his way back to his dorms. Malfoy and his little encounter had tired Harry out, in spite of his nightmare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far. They really give me the incentive to write. This chapters for my new beta, Blaise. Without her, I may have gone insane with all the idea's floating around in my head.  
  
Read? Review.  
  
Flizz xx 


End file.
